


[podfic] Tumblr AU where Max stays at the Citadel with Furiosa

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Gen, Hope, Max Rockatansky Comes Back To The Citadel, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Relationships: Furiosa/Max Rockatansky
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] Tumblr AU where Max stays at the Citadel with Furiosa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [au where Max stays at the Citadel with Furiosa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/660583) by actualmenacebuckybarnes. 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/zo7rqsnp2e0uukn/mmfr%20au%20ficlet.mp3?dl=0) (2.78 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:06:05


End file.
